


Baby On The Brain

by Nebulaofthesky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Domestic Avengers, M/M, post AOU, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaofthesky/pseuds/Nebulaofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a simple conversation ended with a life changing decision. But are Steve and Tony cut out for parenthood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby On The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding to this. Please email and bother me to do so.

“Tony, no.”  
"But Steve, look at him. Just LOOK." Tony chided as he stood over the cradle. Inside was the specimen he and Steve were watching for the evening. Steve walked over and looked down into the crib to see Nathaniel holding his foot in his mouth and giggling.  
"I don't think Clint will appreciate you tinkering with his child."  
"Tinkering? I won't be tinkering...I'll be upgrading". Steve rolled his eyes, yet before getting a word in, Tony was already walking toward his lab with Nathaniel holstered between his arm and hip, like a safely tucked football.  
"Tony!"  
Tony smiles cheekily at Steve from across the room. "Imagine this being us. Oh, I'd have fun."  
"...would you?" Steve's face flushes into a slight blush.  
"Absolutely ! You know I've been thinking...with a kid and all, the house would feel more, I don't know, whole." The emphasis on the last word tinged in Steve's chest as he gazed at his lover.  
"Tony—"  
"So how about it soldier?" Tony flashed a smile.  
"Will you make me a father?"


End file.
